Happy New Year
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: Jennifer and Lucas brings the New Year in, in style


**Story: Happy New Year**

**By: LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan**

**Ranger Pairing: Jen Scotts/Lucas Kendall **

**Summary: Jennifer and Lucas bring in the New Year with style. One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force, the characters or the song Happy New Year**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Scenes of a sexual nature and strong language. Reader's discretion is advised. Not suitable for under 18's**

**A/N: I won't be adding anymore chapters to this story**

**Please review and no flames**

* * *

**Power Rangers Time Force:-**

**Red Time Force Ranger:- Wesley 'Wes' Collins**

**Yellow Time Force Ranger:- Katie Walker**

**Green Time Force Ranger:- Trip Regis**

**Blue Time Force Ranger:- Lucas Kendall**

**Pink Time Force Ranger:- Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts **

**Quantum Ranger:- Eric Myers**

* * *

**As fireworks set off into the night sky in Silver Hills, in the bedroom of Jennifer Annalise Scotts, fireworks were being created in the bed that 15 year old Jennifer was in with 17 year old Lucas Kendall**

'**Beautiful night isn't it Jen?' Lucas asks getting up to close the curtains before putting some music on**

'**Yeah it is' she answers as ABBA's Happy New Year came on in the background**

'**Be even better with you here' she smirks**

**Lucas took the hint and walked over to where Jen was sitting and gently began to kiss her**

'**Luc' she moans as the kiss deepens**

'**Jen' he moans as the two gently sit on the bed being sure not to break the kiss**

**Jen then slowly took Lucas' pants and boxers off to release the urge of his oncoming erection. Breaking off the kiss, Jen took her shocking fluorescent pink kami top off to reveal two perky breasts, Lucas just sat there in awe at the sight in front of him**

'**Ready lover boy' Jen smirks returning to kissing Lucas while he fondled her breasts causing her to moan**

'**That's so good' she moans taking Lucas shaft in her hands and started to move them up and down making Lucas moan out loudly with pleasure**

'**Ah, fuck me' he moans as he takes his blue short-sleeved shirt off to reveal his toned body**

**After breaking the kiss off for the second time, Jen took her white mini skirt off which was swiftly followed by her shocking pink underwear. The two briefly stood in front of each other admiring each other's body**

'**You sure you want to do this?' Lucas asks knowing she was only 15 and still at school**

'**Yeah, I'm sure' she answers as he gently lay her on the bed before climbing on it himself and entering Jen slowly causing the young teen to moan **

'**Ohhhhhhhhh god' she moans as Lucas began to thrust in and out**

'**You OK?' he asks getting the young into a rhythm that suited them both**

**'I am now' she smiles as the pain subsided and she began to thoroughly enjoy herself**

**'Good' he laughs as the song played in the background again making Jen sing along**

_**Happy new year**_

_**Happy new year **_

_**May we all have a vision now and then**_

_**Of a world where every neighbor is a friend**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**May we all have our hopes, our will to try**_

_**If we don't we might as well lay down to die**_

_**You and I **_

**'Babe, can you stop singing please it's kinda putting me off' Lucas asks politely **

**'Sorry' she replies rather quietly as tears fell from her eyes**

**With that Lucas and Jen returned back what they were originally up to, Jen on her back while Lucas entered her and began thrusting in and out causing them to moan in pleasure**

'**Luc, fuck me harder, faster' Jen moans fondling with her breasts**

'**Alright' he moans as he thrusts in and out of Jen fast and hard**

**The harder he thrusted, the more the bed squeaked. The two young teens didn't care their parents were away for two nights and their babysitters were getting jolly outside with the other civilians of Silver Hills**

'**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, I'm gonna cum hard' Jen moans as her orgasm arrives and coats Lucas shaft**

'**Shit babe' he moans as he continues fucking Jen until his orgasms hits and he unleashes his cum inside Jen**

**After an hour the two lay side by side out of breath from their making out session. A short time later Jen sat up and began to slowly take Lucas' shaft in her mouth causing Lucas to smile **

'**About fucking time' he laughs as Jen moves up and down on his shaft like it was a lollipop. She kept up the same rhythm until he came in her mouth. Jen tried to swallow it but failed as it was making her feel ill, so while Lucas started to masturbate, Jennifer ran to bathroom where she started to choke down the toilet**

'_**OK, so maybe not such a good idea to do that next time' she thought **_**as she flushes the toilet before returning to her room where Lucas was moaning while still jerking himself off. She thought she'd give masturbating a go herself, so sat on the floor and opened her legs before shoving to fingers into her pussy causing a little moan to slip out of her lips**

'**That's it Jennifer, you can do this' she replies egging herself on to continue pleasuring her needs when Lucas let's a huge grunt**

'**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit, I'm gonna cum' he grunts as his cum shoots out his shaft and lands on his body, then from the corner of his eyes he saw Jen pleasuring herself while outside the locals were counting down the seconds to 3002. Luck for the two teens no one saw what they were up to. Shortly after Lucas saw Jen masturbating, he heard to loud moan as she came all over her hands. Both Lucas and Jennifer stood up and had a shower before changing her covers and putting clean covers on, by the time that had finished fireworks set off for the second time as the Silver Hills civilians welcomed in the New Year, which got Jen in the mood again to sing Happy New Year by ABBA as the song replayed again **

_**No more champagne**_

_**And the fireworks are through**_

_**Here we are, me and you**_

_**Feeling lost and feeling blue**_

_**It's the end of the party**_

_**And the morning seems so grey**_

_**So unlike yesterday**_

_**Now's the time for us to say **_

_**Happy new year**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**May we all have a vision now and then**_

_**Of a world where every neighbor is a friend**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**May we all have our hopes, our will to try**_

_**If we don't we might as well lay down and die**_

_**You and I**_

_**Sometimes I see**_

_**How the brave new world arrives**_

_**And I see how it thrives**_

_**In the ashes of our lives**_

_**Oh yes, man is a fool**_

_**And he thinks he'll be okay**_

_**Dragging on, feet of clay**_

_**Never knowing he's astray**_

_**Keeps on going anyway...**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**May we all have a vision now and then**_

_**Of a world where every neighbor is a friend**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**May we all have our hopes, our will to try**_

_**If we don't we might as well lay down and die**_

_**You and I**_

_**Seems to me now**_

_**That the dreams we had before**_

_**Are all dead, nothing more**_

_**Than confetti on the floor**_

_**It's the end of a decade**_

_**In another ten years' time**_

_**Who can say what we'll find**_

_**What lies waiting down the line**_

_**In the end of eighty-nine...**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**May we all have a vision now and then**_

_**Of a world where every neighbor is a friend**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**Happy new year**_

_**May we all have our hopes, our will to try**_

_**If we don't we might as well lay down and die**_

_**You and I**_

'**Happy new year Lucas Devon Kendall' Jen smiles**

'**Happy new year Jennifer Annalise Scotts' Lucas smiles back as the two walk out onto Jen's bedroom balcony to enjoy the firework display**

**The End**


End file.
